Wizards Chess
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny think the Hermione has killed Ron over some silly argument? They run around like chickens with their heads caught off of course! There is no real death So read and find out!


I don't know where this came from. I just thought it would be funny to see Harry and Ginny in a panic. Well, anyway, enjoy the story! Wizards Chess 

_Just because I don't know where either of them are doesn't mean I should panic… right? RIGHT! _I thought to himself.

I'm sitting in the Common Room, minding my own business, doing my Potions essay when I realized my two best friends were no where to be found. It was no big deal, right? Well it wouldn't have been if they didn't have a massive fight earlier about something or another. It was like World War Two in the Common Room, I swear.

_Don't panic, Harry, _I thought to myself. _Hermione wouldn't kill Ron. Please don't let Hermione kill Ron. I can handle chaos!_

I stood up and walked over to Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.

I'm going to be brave about this. Ginny can keep her head in a situation which might involve her brother being killed by a rampagi- I mean an angry Hermione. Not rampaging. Never rampaging!

"Ginny," I squeaked. I mean didn't squeak. I never squeaks. Never! Only girls can squeak… and they don't even squeak. They squeal. Well, maybe this once.

Ginny looked up and raised an eye brow. "Yes Harry?" she asked, setting down her quill.

"HermionekilledRon," I said, a little to quickly. You don't think she noticed, do you?

"Come again?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Hermione. Killed. Ron." I said, slowly and a little more confidently.

"WHAT!" Ginny yelped. Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"No! No, oops. That came out wrong," I babbled. Now I have to go and explain myself before she becomes hysterical. "I meant… I don't know where they are?"

"Wait… let me get this straight. You don't know where your two best friends are?" she asked me. I nodded. "So you come over here and start squeaking about Hermione killing Ron _even though_ Hermione could be in the Astronomy Tower and Ron could be in detention with Snape? Correct?"

"Yes… wait … no!" I said. "I don't squeak. But the rest of it was right, yes."

"Good Lord, Harry," Ginny said. "You really have lost it!"

Just then, Parvati Patil came running in from the entrance, sobbing. "She killed him!" she yelled hysterically. "She killed him over a stupid argument!"

Ginny and I looked at each other and sprinted out of the Common Room.

What they didn't know was that Parvati had just finished reading some romance novel where the heroine kills the hero over an argument. So they have jumped to conclusions.

Ginny and I raced out of the Common Room and up a flight of stairs.

"Ginny!" I yelled, gasping for breath.

"What?" Ginny asked. She was ahead of me by two steps.

"We don't know where they are!"

"Then where are we running to?"

"I don't know!"

We both stopped and caught our breath.

"Well, that was a pointless run," I said dully, sitting down.

"Where would they be?" she asked me, ignoring my comment. How the hell should I know? It's not like I've known them for seven years already. Oh… wait. I have. Damn.

"I don't know," I said, not helping at all. But do I normally?

Ginny looked like she was thinking. Then she yelled out, "THE ROOM OF REQUIRMENT!"

"Brilliant," I said. I can at _least_ agree with her. She's a master at that Bat Bogey hex. Shiver.

We race down some stairs and to the empty wall. "There's no door," I say stupidly. My brain doesn't work well when I run. Oh well. At least I've stopped squeaking. Because I'm tough. I'm a Quidditch player. We don't squeak. Well, Oliver does, but that's besides the point. That only happens when we won the Cup back in my third year.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ginny said to me, pushing me out of the way. "Are you that _thick_?"

I take that offensively. "N-no, just-"

"Then help me open this bloody door!" she screamed. Shiver. I mean…. I'm not scared of a little girl. Never. Okay, maybe a little. But she has her wand! _So do you_. Shut up! _You can take her._ I'm not getting my arse kicked because my brain can't make up it's mind. _You know it! You know it! _I'm turning you off! "HARRY!" her voice interrupted my thoughts. I must have looked pretty dumb. Oh well.

I went over to help her open the door.

Finally, it flew open. Me and Ginny tumbled in. Once we stood up, we saw Hermione sitting at a small table, grinning like a maniac and Ron. Ron had his head down on the table and wasn't moving.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" we both screamed.

Hermione looked taken aback that we were even there. "Hermione, I thought we all were friends!" I squeaked. No! NO SQUEAKING! Yelped. That's not much better.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked.

Ginny raised and eyebrow and had out her wand. That's a pretty good idea. I took mine out too.

"We know you killed him," Ginny said, pointing her wand at Hermione.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" came Ron's voice.

Ginny and I both gasped.

Ginny was the first to recover. "You're alive!" she squealed (see girls squeal… boys don't.) running over to him and hugging him.

"R-Ron?" I asked dumbly. Wow, today is not my smart day.

"You thought I killed him?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Me and Ginny nodded dumbly. "Honestly, the only thing of Ron's that I killed was his spirit. I just beat him at Wizards Chess.

Me and Ginny stood there, gaping at the two.

**Well, how was it? I don't know, I came up with the idea before church today and decided to write it. Well, review and tell me if you like it!**

**Snuffles**


End file.
